


Hercules Mulligan/Reader - Guess You're Stuck With Me

by Amorentia_Quibble



Series: Hamilton Story Series [8]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other, Soulmate AU, been wanting to make something with Herc for ages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 07:17:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12576544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amorentia_Quibble/pseuds/Amorentia_Quibble
Summary: In a world where soulmates are real and a very integrated part in society, when you receive a letter telling you that you will meet your soulmate in 3 months, you get a little obsessed with the idea....Until you literally crash into it.Soulmate AU where person A and B are stuck together for the rest of a day when they first touch.





	Hercules Mulligan/Reader - Guess You're Stuck With Me

**Author's Note:**

> I'm tired but I wanted to get this up before tomorrow, because it's the start of NaNoWriMo! I don't want any idstractions, and this has been a big one for a little bit.  
> The ending feels unpolished, but I may come back to fix it next month.  
> Until then, I won't be seeing you guys until after November. Wish me luck with my novel!

Soulmates. Something everyone knew about, but know so little about. Everyone’s experiences seemed to be so different, some lucky enough to have met each other whilst still young, childhood friends turned lovers, others still awaiting that fateful meeting, despite the hints dropped. 

 

You had received your hint 12 months ago, a letter in the mail sealed with a navy blue wax stamp, with  _ Yours  _ written out clearly on the front in curly calligraphy. It was a letter you knew was integral to having the knowledge of when you would meet your soulmate, and one you had been expecting for far too long, by now.

 

The way the letters worked, nobody knew. It was one of those unsolved mysteries of soulmates, but by now, with all the scientific research that had failed to find a definitive reason or place the letters came from, the general public had just learned to accept them. Between two soul mates, it always seemed like the letters followed the same pattern; One letter told  _ where _ you would meet, the other  _ when _ .

 

Naturally, most pray to receive the ‘where’ envelope, as it provides the greatest feeling of control. Many people gravitate to places where they’ve been told they’ll meet their soulmate, many travelling regularly from place to place, depending on how vague the hint is.

 

The ‘when’ envelopes were those less hoped for, giving a feeling of fate being out of your hands, just waiting and hoping with your dreams getting away from you, giving you expectations likely too high for any person to reach.

 

When you ran into your home and opened the letter, you felt disappointment sweep across you when all the letter said, in similarly curly writing, was ‘3 Months’. It was a when letter, and not a hugely specific one.

 

Was this it? The only hint you’d ever receive about your soulmate?

  
  


Needless to say, you felt as if fate had dunked you in the deep end. 3 months may not seem like too long of a time to wait, but not knowing where, how… everything somehow felt even more out of your hands than when you didn’t know the length of time.

 

Your soulmate wasn’t a person in the forefront of your mind, all things considered. It might have been one of those things hard to not think about, what with it being the very reason for manys being, so it seemed, but you had other things to think about. You wanted to find your soulmate, of course. It was a deeply ingrained instinct to want to be connected with them on some level, even if it were merely platonic, but your reason was wanting a break. A break from routine, the struggles and tribulations of your bland and tasteless life. 

 

Now you had a deadline, and as the days after receiving your hint passed, you began to obsess over it.

 

It was finally happening! You needed to be prepared… What would they be like? Should you get them a gift, or would that make you seem materialistic? Personalising it would be impossible, too…

 

As the days rolled into weeks, then rolled into months, You’d formulated a plan. You had bought a locket, deciding to leave it blank so that they could choose what to have on it, with space on the inside to put the first picture of you together in it. Then it didn't have to be romantic, merely a memento of the first day the pair of you spend together.

 

Having no clue what they might like or not like, you decided that, when you both meet, you could go out to lunch in order to get to know one another, and take a walk to the city to find other things to do.

 

You definitely wished that you were given more hints toward who your soulmate was, if they're a girl or a guy, their favourite colour, what they were allergic to, anything. But you worked with what you've been given, and just hoped beyond hope that everything went smoothly upon meeting them.

 

Despite how slow time seemed to go after opening that letter, 3 months appeared seemingly out of nowhere, leaving you searching everyday for the one who could possibly be your soulmate.

 

As the month went on, however, with no encounter from your supposed soulmate, you had begun to lose hope. It wasn't until the last week of the month that you felt as if nothing was going to happen. Was the letter fake, possibly? Has that ever happened to someone? Being tricked into thinking you’d received your hint letter, only for someone’s sick game?

 

It was two days away from the end of the month, and you found yourself down at the local bar late at night, where you’d occasionally frequent alongside friends. The only difference was that, now, you were alone, your second drink held just above the table, swirling in your glass as you pondered your stupidity. You let this whole… Soulmate thing overtake you in a way that was so unlike you… And you knew you had to get back on track.

 

...After a couple more drinks.

 

You took a long swig from the glass, emptying it, and slamming the glass back down on the bar. God, you couldn’t have many more drinks, you wouldn’t be able to get home if you kept going like this...

 

“Hey, is this uh… This seat taken?” You quickly glanced up as a deep voice spoke up behind you, making you quickly swivel around in your bar stool. 

 

You hadn’t anticipated the speed at which you had kicked off from the bar, and all too quickly you toppled from your seat and right on top of the man, now knocked to the ground beneath you.

 

Both groaning, you apologised groggily, trying to move your arms to get off of him, but they were so heavy, too heavy…

 

In fact, everything was way too heavy. You couldn’t move. Just how drunk were you?

 

Startled, you managed to break out of your alcohol-induced stupor to look down on the face of the man you’d crashed into.

 

The first thing you noticed was that he was ridiculously handsome, dark skin, bright eyes, short, curly brown hair. He wore a navy blue bandana around his head, and now that he seemed to have realised the situation, he was grinning up at you, almost seeming a bit amazed. You weren’t quite sure why, but you felt… drawn to him? Then again, he was most certainly attractive enough for you to wonder if his looks alone were what was drawing you in. And his smile… It felt like it lit up the room, slowly erasing the sorrow you’d been feeling in the last couple weeks.

 

“Huh, so nice to finally meet you,” The man chuckled, seeming to try and shift into a sitting position, “Looks like you’re stuck with me for the rest of the night.” 

 

It took a moment for you to realise he’d spoken to you, and even then, you had to shake your head to rid yourself of the grogginess the alcohol had induced in you, “And why’s that?” You mumbled, still taking in his attractive appearance, his grin especially. You inebriated state certainly wasn’t helping you out here, words slightly slurred, and your sadder disposition, whilst lessened somewhat, still shone through in your tone. You sounded like a sad drunk, this poor guy must be praying for the moment he can shift you off of him and get away from you.

 

He fixed you with a quick look, before laughing, “Have you noticed anything weird?” He asked you, to which you shook your head. In response, he lifted up his arm, your own following along with it.

 

You were… Stuck to him.

 

Oh no.

 

He was-?

 

“So nice to finally meet you, soulmate!” He grinned, watching as the realisation dawned on you. You had completely forgotten about the thing that happened upon meeting your soulmate, where you would be attached to one another for the rest of the day the pair of you meet, from wherever you’d first touched.

 

Usually it was just one of those funny little stories people would tell, how they’d shook hands and couldn’t let go, and ended up walking home holding hands the whole way, or how people had hugged and had to remain that way for the day.

 

But now you’d toppled over onto this poor man, and you were oddly attached at the arms and chest…

 

And your legs. Your legs were stuck to him too.

 

You felt a wave of embarrassment crash over you, wanting to hide your face in your hands, but unable to move them, “Oh my god, I’m so, so sorry-”

 

“About what?” He asked, “I finally got to meet you, and this is absolutely hilarious. Nothing wrong with it at all.” He assured you, fixing you with a dopey grin. You looked him over, wondering how he could be so positive about this awkward situation, but he just managed to make it look effortless, “Hercules Mulligan, at your service.”

 

After a moment of processing, you returned his smile with one of your own, still feeling somewhat sheepish thanks to the whole situation, before informing him of your name. He provided a quick compliment on it before glancing over his shoulder, specifically at a table not too far away, “Hey, guys! Wanna give me and my friend a hand, here?” He questioned, playfully glaring down a table of three other men, who, you had just noticed, were laughing quietly between themselves at your predicament. They quickly shut up as they walked over, all seeming to want to stretch out this long, embarrassing moment in time for as long as possible before working out how to lift you both up and onto your feet.

 

It was extremely awkward, considering how one of your legs had strangely attached itself to Hercules’, leaving you in a bit of a three-legged-race type situation, but his three friends helped you over to a free chair at their table, and told you not to worry, that there was only an hour left to the day, and that the pair of you had gotten lucky with the time. When you checked the clock on the wall of the bar, you saw that it was, indeed, a few minutes past 11pm.

 

One of the men, who spoke in a thick accent, commented that you’d both gotten pretty lucky with your position, too, but it earned him a slap upside the head from one of the others, a man with a literal face of freckles. The situation was enough to earn a quiet laugh out of you.

 

After you and Hercules managed to figure out how to seat yourselves, finding a way to sit on the one stool, he introduced you to his friends, Marquis De Lafayette, the frenchman with the thick accent, John Laurens, the freckle-faced man, and Alexander Hamilton, who’d remained mostly quiet through most of the ordeal, only because he hadn’t stopped giggling to himself about the whole thing since you’d looked over at him. 

 

Despite them all being a little teasing to the both of you about the situation, even convincing you to get a few photos of the pair of you together in the position, they all seemed genuinely lovely, Hercules included.

 

The man was quite big, muscular, possibly even intimidating if you hadn’t fallen on top of him and gotten stuck to him, but he really has turned out to just get a big ol’ teddy bear. He works in fashion, studying to open up his own store downtown. The others in the group seemed similarly ambitious in their goals, Laurens a civil rights activist, Lafayette a travelling student wanting to take in as much of the world as possible, finding a home in his friends, and Hamilton being a non-stop author, hoping to find his way into politics. 

 

You were almost disappointed when the hour was over, not having expected the moment whilst you were enjoying the conversation with your new friends, unceremoniously falling backwards and onto the floor. You heard a laugh from above you, seeing an amused looking Hercules shaking his head with a hand outstretched.

 

“Is this a regular occurrence? Falling off of chairs?” He asked as you were pulled back to your feet.

 

You laughed quietly at that, shaking your head, “No, I promise that I’m usually a bit more coordinated when I’m sober.” You grinned, before looking around to see that there weren’t any more chairs at the table. You sighed, resigning yourself to standing, before you felt a pair of arms wrap around your waist and pull you toward them.

 

“Hey, you can sit with me, we’ve been sharing a chair all night anyway.” Hercules grinned, shifting back slightly and letting you sit in front of him on the stool, arms remaining wrapped tightly around your form.

 

You were blushing slightly at the position, but thanked him quietly, leaning back into his body as the conversation continued on. It was then you suddenly realised.

 

This was your soulmate. You’d found him, you didn’t have to keep searching. That, and you hadn’t been tricked. A grin suddenly spread across your face, and you were sure you were tearing up. The guys seemed to notice, Hamilton asking you if you were ok, to which you just nodded.

 

“I just… I spent all month planning and hoping to find my soulmate, and here you are… It just feels like things turned out fine, even if I was so… upset.” You chuckled sadly, looking back at Hercules. He fixed you with a small grin, hugging you closer and ruffling your hair.

 

“Yeah, I’ve been hanging around here since I found it last month, hoping I’d find you,” He laughed. You realised that you hadn’t been back here since receiving your letter, not even going out with your friends in that time. You really had gone insane over this soulmate thing, even if it did end up working out in the end, “And hey, you may be a klutz, but who ever said that was a bad thing?”

 

“Hey, I told you, I’m usually fine when I’m sober!” You laughed in response, earning a playful eyeroll from Lafayette.

 

“With how much you have been falling over, it would not surprise me if you were still clumsy when not drunk.” He pointed out, looking amused.

 

“Says the one who stepped all over that poor girl’s feet at the dance a couple months back.” Hamilton retorted, “What was her name again? Mary Antony?”

 

“Marie Antoinette!” He corrected quickly, fixing his friend with a look, “And I told you to pretend it never happened!” He huffed, arms crossed as he pouted away from the table. You all chuckled to yourself, feeling a little better about yourself and how uncoordinated you’d been acting.

 

Laughing and joking with the four men, you had almost forgotten about the present you had bought for your soulmate, only remembering when you shifted and felt it press against you from in your pant pocket.

 

“Oh! The locket, I almost forgot.” You sat up, fishing around in your pockets to find the piece of jewellery.

 

“Locket?” Laurens asked, leaning over the table as you pulled it out. With everyone now focusing on the piece of jewellery, you felt a little self conscious, wondering if they were about to make fun of the gift you’d bought.

 

“It’s uh… Well, because I didn’t know what you’d be like, what you’d be into and stuff like that, I thought I’d- I would get you this, and then the first photo we got together we could put in the locket,” You supplied, refusing eye contact with Hercules out of fear of judgement, instead focusing solely on the piece of jewellery in your hand, “It’s not meant to be uh… to be romantic, specifically? Or anything like that, because we just met, y’know? But I wanted to make sure I wasn’t just meeting you without giving you something, it’d feel like turning up to a birthday party without a present.” The piece of jewellery was quite plain, the locket just a circle, but you’d planned that something could be engraved on the smooth metal, like initials or something else meaningful to him. 

 

You didn’t hear a response from anyone until a hand fell on top of your own, making you turn to look at Hercules, who had a wide-eyed, smiley look on is face.

 

“You are the sweetest person,” He grinned, hugging you tighter to his form, “Thank you, really.” You blushed a little before laughing, leaning into him as you presented to locket for him. He lifted his head up, motioning for you to put it around his neck for him. 

 

Grinning, you turned around on the stool, rebalancing yourself before pulling the chain around his neck, trying to find the latch. Once it was attached, you lowered it to his chest, watching the grin spread across his face upon seeing it.

 

“I’m sorry about how plain it is, you can-”

 

“What? No, it's perfect!” He assured as he looked down at it, “You gave me something out of the goodness in your heart, without even knowing me.” He smiled, now holding the piece of jewellery in his hand, “Besides, I think it's the best gift I've ever gotten. Thoughtful, and simple but meaningful. It's sort of the whole package.” He was looking right into your eyes as he spoke, the big grin he'd been wearing the whole night now just a small smile, almost seeming thoughtful, like he wanted to say something else. 

 

“Just kiss already!!” Hamilton called across the table, your face heating up at the implication.

 

“I mean, only if you’re ok with it.” Hercules shrugged, but he looked a little embarrassed too. 

 

You found yourself blushing profusely, but between your inebriated state, your stronger emotions thanks to this newly found soulmate bond, and general giddiness, you too shrugged, “If… If you want to do that, I would hate to stop you-”

 

“Well, no point in stalling!” And with that his hands were on your face, pulling you closer as your mouths connected. You were sure that literal sparks flew at the contact. You wouldn’t put it past being a soulmate thing, if you were honest.

 

The moment stretched over what felt to be a very long time, the two of you locked in your soft, slow embrace, lips moving together in a way that wasn’t rushed. You could take your time, you weren’t under constraints anymore.

 

You broke away as the guys around the table erupted into cheers, your face lighting up further as you shoved your face into Hercule’s shoulder.

 

He laughed as he pat your back, whispering in your ear, “You’re so adorable.”

 

“Shuddup.” You chuckled, arms wrapping around him to cuddle him. You felt at peace. You’d found your soulmate, and new, fantastic friends to boot. Even if the month had been a cause for stress, you knew that in the end, it had been worth it.

 

… Very worth it.


End file.
